Chimerical
by Faronon Star Wolf
Summary: [1sentence based] What Haruhi Suzumiya wanted, Haruhi Suzumiya got. It was as simple as that.
1. Epsilon 1

chimerical \ky-MER-ih-kuhl; -MIR-; kih-\, _adjective_:

1. Merely imaginary; produced by or as if by a wildly fanciful imagination; fantastic; improbable or unrealistic.  
2. _Given to or indulging in unrealistic fantasies or fantastic schemes._

**Chimerical**  
By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's notes**: I can say that in the month since I first saw the first episode of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya", it has entirely eaten my brain. This is the 1sentence theme set Epsilon.

* * *

#01 – Motion 

He's used to being pulled down the hallway at something approaching a run, and he knows that if she ever outgrows that phase, he will miss it dearly.

#02 – Cool

_Keep the smile on your face, and never show how much it hurts, no matter how much you want to be in his place_, his instinct says, and he is not one to go against his instincts.

#03 – Young

She'd asked him—after complaining of boredom for most of the afternoon—if he'd had any relatives who had attended North High, an older brother or sister, perhaps—and frowned thoughtfully when he replied he was the oldest, and his cousins didn't live in the same city.

#04 – Last

She didn't realize she had left several of her books in the classroom until she had arrived home—with a grumble, she turned around and started back to the school: and the last thing she expected was to find Yuki Nagato, kneeling over Kyon and trying to stop the bleeding with those pale, pale hands.

#05 – Wrong

Her orders were clear—_don't interfere with the relationship between Haruhi Suzumiya and the young man known as Kyon—_but surely it wouldn't hurt to make an ally out of him, right?

#06 – Gentle

He thinks, for a second, that he must have been dreaming, but when he stirs and she yelps, leaping back, he realizes that the soft touch of her lips to the corner of his mouth might not have been a dream after all.

#07 – One

He'd said that there was someone at North High who was just as much into Tanabata as she was—so her plans were set, she would go there—and those who graduated might come back for the school festivals, surely—so perhaps she would meet that "John Smith" again, and learn what his real name was...

#08 – Thousand

_I am here,_ her message proclaimed—what she didn't know was that it also applied to the high-schooler she drafted into helping her draw it.

#09 – King

"Do it, Kyon," she urged, staring at him with—something—in her eyes, and, with a sigh, he turned around, expecting completely to be cut off like the last time.

#10 – Learn

_What do I do,_ she asked, and he replied with a grim smile, _you've done it once—don't you know already?_


	2. Epsilon 2

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

* * *

#11 – Blur 

"I wasn't fast enough."

#12 – Wait

_That's not something you want to do,_ the man said, and she snarled in reply, _What would you know about what I do and don't want to do?!_

#13 – Change

She had lost the battle with her tears, and she was fighting simply to keep her sobs as quiet as possible—when gentle fingers on her shoulder caused her to look up into Kyon's concerned face.

#14 – Command

He can hear them, sometimes—the walls are not thick enough to block all of the noise when the SOS Brigade gets going—and he sighs, motioning the rest of the Computer Research Society to leave: they wouldn't be able to get anything done, listening to that poor girl wailing as Suzumiya stripped her—_again_.

#15 – Hold

_Just hold me_, she whispered as the world fell down around them, and she might have imagined his reply: _always._

#16 – Need

_Don't you see—all I need is you!_

#17 – Vision

Leaning against the wall in the stairwell, Koizumi Itsuki can feel the high and vicious emotions in the clubroom, and he winces before walking resolutely toward the trouble.

#18 – Attention

"Now that I've got your attention," she had purred in her dream, and as she walked to school the next day she wondered if she would ever get that chance in real life.

#19 – Soul

She opened her eyes slowly—her dreams were nothing new, nothing to be commented on—but it hurt, oh, it _burned_ to know that she wasn't the one who he cared for most.

#20 – Picture

She stands on the bow of the boat, feeling his eyes on her back, and tears up the letter he had written and the pictures she had taken—he had mentioned once that he thought he had seen her on the boat when they went to the island, so since he had seen her—she had to be here now.


	3. Epsilon 3

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

* * *

#21 – Fool 

She couldn't think for hours—she could just remember the shock—and hurt—when she found Mikuru and Kyon in the same bed, and though it was obvious they had both passed out before anything happened—_you are a fool, Haruhi, _she thought_, what can you offer him that Mikuru can't?_

#22 – Mad

She asked later who it was, and "Ryoko Asakura" was the last answer she expected.

#23 – Child

They had met, once—on Tanabata, when her mother went out to buy groceries, she went along—and ran into a boy about her age when she went to look at comic books.

#24 – Now

_How did you know_, she asked, and he replied: _that was me_.

#25 – Shadow

He turned to her, as she stood on the roof of the East Junior High, and watched as she shook her head, a small, disbelieving smile on her face as she stared down at the her of twenty-one years ago and the him of eighteen years ago work together.

#26 – Goodbye

Over the years, Haruhi's control over the world disappeared, until they thought it had all vanished—but when it came the point where she sat beside Kyon's bed in the hospital, waiting for the end—_for the first time he walked up that hill to get to school, and his normal life fell apart with a single announcement from the girl behind him._

#27 – Hide

_I kissed Haruhi,_ he thought, still half asleep, and then he realized what he had just done: _I kissed _Haruhi

#28 – Fortune

...he wasn't entirely surprised to see she had a collection of fortune cookie fortunes, either.

#29 – Safe

Despite the fact that he was in what could be considered the most dangerous place (he was, after all, at the center of the world recreation) he didn't have any doubts when it came to Haruhi.

#30 – Ghost

_If you die, Kyon, _she thinks, sitting beside him and watching his pale face, _I will summon your ghost up and seal it in something that I will carry with me for the rest of my life—and I will haunt you after _that!


	4. Epsilon 4

**Chimerical **

By Faronon Star Wolf

* * *

#31 – Book

The first time that Kyon was inside Haruhi's house, he wasn't surprised to find the books on the bookshelf were the same books he had read when he was younger.

#32 – Eye

She silently turned the page in her book, seemingly focused on reading, but she was watching the interaction between Kyon and Haruhi as she challenged him to a game of Othello.

#33 – Never

He could have chosen to go to some other school, and he never would have met her—but Haruhi never would have allowed that.

#34 – Sing

He said that the only memory he wanted to keep from the first North High School Festival was the memory of Mikuru in the waitress outfit—but what he didn't say was that the memory of Haruhi's voice was clearer by far than Mikuru's clothes.

#35 – Sudden

She doesn't have time to process his stunning announcement before something in his face changes—and then he is kissing her, _kissing her_, his fingers gripping her shoulders for a second before one hand slipped down, gripped one of hers—and she woke.

#36 – Stop

"It's not _fair_," she raged, and he let her—it wasn't fair, for any of them—Haruhi, Mikuru, and Kyon.

#37 – Time

"Haruhi," he said, eyes strained, "three years ago, on Tanabata, when you were sending your message to Orihime and Hikoboshi, you were helped by a boy from North High—who called himself John Smith."

#38 – Wash

She didn't need anyone, especially not that idiot Kyon (but it would be so nice if he would show some interest in her, though).

#39 – Torn

I thought we were done with this—_what do you mean—_Haruhi, you've never been content.

#40 – History

Even though she knew that it had to happen, she still tried desperately to stop the events leading to the fourth attempted recreation—it had been the worst, and it was all because she had gotten drunk and her judgment had been—poor.


	5. Epsilon 5

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

* * *

#41 – Power 

He hadn't expected it, her foot hooking behind his ankle and jerking him off balance—and how she shoved him back to fall onto the bed.

#42 – Bother

"If that's too much _trouble _for you, Kyon, then you can _leave_."

#43 – God

What Haruhi Suzumiya wanted, Haruhi Suzumiya got—it was as simple as that.

#44 – Wall

For once it was _Haruhi_ with her back to the wall, and Kyon wasn't about to let that opportunity pass.

#45 – Naked

_All I want is for you to be happy—_but I am—_then why do you never _show_ it?_

#46 – Drive

Keep moving, keep planning—maybe you'll find them: espers, time travelers, aliens, sliders—they'll be the quiet girl in the club room, the timid second year, the mysterious transfer student—but where would _he_ fit in, as the normal boy in front of you, dragged along for the ride?

#47 – Harm

He stood, and spoke one word: "Fine."

#48 – Precious

It's late at night—far past the end of visiting hours, but for some reason the nurse had taken one look at her and left orders to leave her—and she was sitting beside his bed, exhausted, and trying to keep back tears: because if he was gone, what point was there to the SOS Brigade?

#49 – Hunger

Because I'm afraid—_of what_—of finding I can't live without you.

#50 – Believe

"I'll always be with you," he whispered in her dream, "you just need to believe in me."


	6. Wish 1

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's notes**: The first of the 1sentence mimics, as I had done the first four theme sets with Inuyasha, and I wanted new prompts.

* * *

#1 – Wish

_Tell me what you want_, he whispered, and her answer came at once: _you_.

#2 – Teacup

Mikuru yelped when the teacup that she had set beside Haruhi during the argument—in an attempt to distract her—went flying, as Haruhi stalked out of the clubroom.

#3 – Laugh

Haruhi had a smirk on her face when she opened the door to the room that the alien was in, and started laughing outright when he saw the other members of the SOS Brigade, and the cake.

#4 – Drunk

"Kyon," she whispered, slumping against the table, "help me t'—t' my room?"

#5 – Hiccups

She stared at the wall, shaking, then said in a disturbingly calm voice: "Club dismissed."

#6 – Rainbow

"Did you and Suzumiya-san—" Koizumi asked—shut _up_, Koizumi, even if we did, it's none of your business, and your face is _far_ too close.

#7 - Phone

Groping for his cell phone at sometime-far-too-early-in-the-morning, he was started to hear Haruhi ask him to meet her in front of the school as soon as he could.

#8 – Bell

"Because I know what will happen if you do," he replied, and she blinked: "What do you mean?"

#9 – Song

She almost couldn't believe her ears when she heard Kyon humming one of the songs she had sung with ENOZ during the school festival.

#10 – Party

The party wasn't very quiet—the apartment was empty, aside from them: Mikuru's parents were in the future, though Haruhi didn't know that—and so, even though it was just after midnight, they didn't watch how loud they got.


	7. Wish 2

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's notes**: More of the "Wish" prompts.

* * *

#11 – Successive

Written in the corner on one of Kyon's tests: _If I save the world / today, you will remake it / tomorrow, won't you?_

#12 – Breakneck

"This isn't a good idea," he muttered, steadying the motorcycle, and he could imagine the bright smile that had to be on her face with that tone of voice, "Of course it is, Kyon!"

#13 – Dominant

She'd chased him, scrambling back while still sitting, across the room, and grabbed his tie to drag his face close to hers while she yelled.

#14 – Tirelessly

You're the one who put him in danger—_how?_

#15 – Impassive

You've got to return to the club, Kyon—_why should I?_

#16 – Grand

Haruhi, at the age of fifty, was still a woman of bold words and grand gestures, and Kyon enjoyed every minute of it.

#17 – Confused

"Haruhi, what—" she interrupted him before he could ask what she had called him over for, with a supposedly simple statement: "I've found an alien."

#18 – Method

"I _told_ you," she crowed triumphantly, as the machine chimed: "You just need to know what to do!"

#19 – Repelled

She told me to leave, if you don't remember—_if you don't come back, the world will be covered in closed space within the next twenty four hours, at the rate it is spreading._

#20 – Unmetered

"Itsuki, it's just getting worse—are you willing to try to step in?"


	8. Wish 3

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's notes**: More of "Wish".

* * *

#21 – Justice

"Haruhi, I'm sorry."

#22 – Teardrop

_I _hate _it_, she thought rebelliously, throwing a book at the wall, _I wish you could know what _I_ feel when you do this_.

#23 – Verb

He was still astonished with how quickly Haruhi had gone from being angry with him to seeming to accept what he'd told her.

#24 – Noun

It took until almost the end of their second year for Haruhi to refer to her classmates as people and not objects on a constant basis.

#25 – Adjective

_That girl is_ infuriating, he thought as he walked from the club room.

#26 – Feathers

Keeping God from destroying the world would be the biggest feather in your cap—if anyone would believe you.

#27 – Lost

She told me to_ leave_—do you really think that I'm still the one that she wants to be with, Koizumi?

#28 – Found

"Well, we'll just have to find a new mascot," Haruhi muttered, scowling at the though of Mikuru's graduation, when Mikuru entered the room, bringing another girl with her: "Um, this is my cousin..."

#29 – Fire

She found him, asleep, beside Mikuru—and they were both without their shirts.

#30 – Water

Haruhi sloshed out of the small stream they had landed in, grumbling, and glanced up when that grumble was echoed by thunder.


	9. Wish 4

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's notes**: More of "Wish".

* * *

#31 – Flowers

Mikuru saw a field, and begged to go take a closer look at it—and so it was that Haruhi and Kyon went ahead with the camping gear to get set up while the others looked around.

#32 – Dragon

_Who are you_, she asked, not expecting an answer (he surprised her when he smiled and replied: "You already know me.")

#33 – Phoenix

"C'mon, Kyon, get _up_."

#34 – Thread

Kyon woke and coughed weakly, one side of his chest a mass of pain from where the baseball bat had hit him.

#35 – Necessity

"You won't reach Kyon in time to save him."

#36 – Day

"There you are," Koizumi said, the unreadable smile on his face growing wider when he saw Haruhi asleep with her head in Kyon's lap and one arm thrown around his waist.

#37 – Night

He sat in the back of the cave and stared at the rain falling outside, one hand on Haruhi's shoulder as she shivered in her sleep.

#38 – Darkness

When he arrived the next day, it was to discover that they were going to draw new seats—and he was surprised how disappointed he was when he found himself in the back corner, and Haruhi was near the front.

#39 – Light

She turned her bright smile to Kyon, and took his breath away.

#40 – Chaos

Kyon, you weren't listening to her at all, were you?


	10. Wish 5

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's notes**: And that does it for "Wish". I'm almost done with the next theme-set now, but it's going to need some tweaking...

* * *

#41 – Fates

"Kyon, pack some clothes and stuff—we're going camping!"

#42 – Black

"It's not that much further, just up this pa—" "Haruhi!"

#43 – White

"Stop fussing, Haruhi—I'm _old_, not dying."

#44 – Red

She must have drifted off—when she woke, she found herself curled up in one of the futons that Mikuru had set up, with Koizumi in the another, and Yuki sitting and reading—but there was no sign of Kyon.

#45 – Blue

The sound of a ruckus from the baseball field as he left caught Kyon's attention, and he went—perhaps unwisely—to investigate.

#46 – Green

Perhaps it was wrong of her, but though she knew that it had to happen, she couldn't help but wish that Haruhi wasn't the one who would be with Kyon...

#47 – Box

All they had left after they had fallen was one sleeping bag (soaked) and a broken compass.

#48 – Letter

_I'm sorry, Mikuru, but I've been thinking..._

#49 – Dance

"All right, let's try it again—Yuki, you've got to put some _enthusiasm_ into it this time!"

#50 – Heart

A note found abandoned in the clubroom: _Meet me in the clubroom after everyone's gone._


	11. Ancient 1

**Chimerical**  
By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's note**: And the start of the second of my 1sentence knock-offs.

* * *

#1 – Ancient 

_You're sure—_he started to ask, then cut himself off, because he could already see the look of scorn on her face when she replied: _Of course it's here—when have I ever been wrong?_

#2 – Ruins

There was a moment of silence, then he replied quietly, "I see."

#3 – Broken

It was bad enough that he didn't try to speak to her that morning, and it only got worse when one of the girls asked if she and Kyon had fought.

#4 – Eternal

It was like the rule of _ko_: on that night, the world had changed, and it couldn't immediately go back to the way it had been.

#5 – Passing

He had been leaning against a tree and keeping an eye on his sister when an girl's raised voice caught his attention—but it was only a girl breaking up with her boyfriend (he had to wonder, though, if he had heard wrong—why would she say she had no time for normal humans?)

#6 – Public

"Fine, go ahead—it's not like he's my _boyfriend_ or anything."

#7 – Private

In the corner of her room, tucked half behind a bookcase, there was a dried bamboo shoot—picked on a whim on her way home that Tanabata three years ago—and two tanzaku hung from it: "_Let me find aliens, time-travelers, and espers"_, and _"I want to meet him again"_.

#8 – Threshold

It was, of course, causality: as going to the baseball game had changed Haruhi's life, speaking to her on the Wednesday after Golden Week changed Kyon's.

#9 – Untouchable

When he woke and saw that sky above him—flat black and no stars, no clouds, nothing that would show that any of this was real—he merely sighed and rolled over to see Haruhi, just starting to sit up, staring around them with a frown on her face.

#10 – Imminence

He opened his eyes and sighed with relief when he saw the walls of his room—he was almost certain he had prevented the recreation of the world again—and froze: something—someone?—had stirred behind him.


	12. Ancient 2

**Chimerical**  
By Faronon Star Wolf

* * *

#11 – Transcendence

"I feel like I've been looking for you forever."

#12 – Sacred

However good Mikuru had looked dressed as a miko, the first thought that Kyon had was that Haruhi looked twice as good.

#13 – Profane

He personally thought that Kyon's attitude, while sometimes resulting in closed space, was something that Haruhi needed—but since the Agency's position was that Haruhi's moods should be catered to, he left going against her wishes to the one she had chosen.

#14 – Dual

They made a pretty picture together—Haruhi leaning too far out of the window, and Kyon behind her, one arm around her waist, anchoring her.

#15 – Single

She set the stone down and captured another of Kyon's groups, and he had to wonder how on earth she could be this good at _go_ when her strategy had always been to rush straight in…

#16 – Fairytale

Once upon a time, there as a boy who was never given a nickname, a girl who was never a club leader, a girl who never traveled time, an alien who never lived, and a boy who never destroyed closed space—and they didn't live happily ever after.

#17 – Counterpart

Without him, she would have chosen riskier and riskier activities, and without her, he would have never actually lived.

#18 – Mind

Perhaps some part of her knew of her powers—because no matter how much she wanted Kyon to notice her, she wanted it to be _his_ choice.

#19 – Matter

He slammed the drawer shut, his face flushing—he'd gotten the box Haruhi had asked for, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be forgetting what had been under it very easily (she didn't _really_ use those, did she?)

#20 – Manner

When she had asked, sleepily, what it was that made him notice her, he laughed and said quietly, "Every single thing."


	13. Ancient 3

**Chimerical**  
By Faronon Star Wolf

* * *

#21 – Tumble 

_Pride cometh before the fall_, and Haruhi had pride enough for three.

#22 – Trip

It was _officially_ the SOS Brigade's Summer Co-Ed, but at the last minute, most everyone's plans had fallen apart—and with a shrug, Koizumi told Haruhi and Kyon to go and enjoy it anyway.

#23 – Distance

She had some vague memory of leaning over Kyon, feeling his breath on her cheeks, but the fact that she had been drunk and he never said anything made her think that it must have just been a dream.

#24 – Journey

"The map says it's just up here, so come on, let's go."

#25 – Climb

"Look, I don't know _what_ your deal is and I don't really _care_—but you've got one of my brigade members and _I want him back._"

#26 – Fall

"Haruhi, slow down, that looks slippery—"

#27 – Exit

"…don't leave."

#28 – Beat

The smile on Haruhi's face only grew larger as Kyon stared at the outfit she had planned for him.

#29 – Mirror

She frowned at her reflection that morning, then turned and eyed the bag that contained all of the hair supplies she had set aside for when she next grew her hair out (what she was thinking about had nothing to do with that stupid dream she had, of course, she just hadn't worn her hair up in a ponytail for a while…)

#30 – Corner

She turned the corner and ran into a boy wearing a uniform from a different junior high—she barely glanced at his face when she told him to watch where he was going, and so it wasn't until she was in class that she realized that he had looked familiar.


	14. Ancient 4

**Chimerical**

By Faronon Star Wolf

* * *

#31 – Coat

He had shrugged his coat off as soon as she had come into sight, and held it out to her—it had started raining soon after she had left home, but she knew that if she had gone back to get it, she would have been late, and a Brigade Chief should never be late.

#32 – Cat

If Haruhi was a cat, then her expression would almost always be that of a cat that had gotten into the bird cage.

#33 – Cast

"Hurry up and heal—there's stuff we need to do and it can't wait for your arm to get out of that."

#34 – Free

One of the last things Kyon expected to hear from Haruhi: "Uh—if you're not busy, that is."

#35 – Half

He wondered, sometimes, when things went just a little too conveniently right, if it was really Haruhi that was pulling the strings—and he wondered, at other times, if—much like the world—Kyon had been created three years ago, to be her companion in her search for adventures.

#36 – Whole

"If you've got everything, then let's go."

#37 – Price

When he sighed and asked how much she was planning on charging him, if she was going to help, he truly didn't expect the answer he got.

#38 – Gift

She held the box in front of her, flushing, and stared at his face—but she couldn't _quite_ make herself meet his eyes.

#39 – Racket

When she opened the door, it was obvious that what was going on had not been what she had thought—but the sight of Mikuru leaning over Kyon's shoulder like that made her just as angry.

#40 – Ball

When she snapped at him and asked what he was looking at, he almost gave in—but he held his tongue, knowing that it wasn't his place, and what the Agency had asked of him would only make things worse, no matter what they thought.


	15. Ancient 5

**Chimerical**  
By Faronon Star Wolf

* * *

#41 – Ribbon

When she woke, one of the ribbons on her headband was untied—she frowned, thinking of her dream, and how Kyon's finger had snagged the bow.

#42 – Earring

"Come on, it'll look _great_—" "I'm not getting my ear pierced, and that's final."

#43 – Bracelet

When she had arrived at the school the next day, there was a slim silver bracelet in her locker—she was startled, but assumed it was from Kyon—but when she saw his startled reaction to the sight of it, she wasn't so sure.

#44 – Necklace

"…Asahina-san, is that a collar?"

#45 – Ring

It was cold, but she was pleased with everything—the temple they had found had a surprisingly low amount of people, the weather was perfect, and after the bells had been rung, Koizumi had arranged transportation for them to see the first sunrise of the new year—and Haruhi knew that it was going to be a better one than the last.

#46 – Fuse

Haruhi, I won't do this—_why _not?

#47 – Poison

Her fingers gripped the windowsill hard as she watched Kyon talk to one of the other girls from their class.

#48 – Reason

A choked gasp and a thud woke her, and she opened her eyes to find herself in a bed that wasn't hers, in a room that was most _definitely_ not hers, and Kyon gaping at her from the floor.

#49 – Season

It was spring when they met, and spring when they parted—but Mikuru had known from the beginning that nothing would ever happen between herself and Kyon.

#50 – Gone

When she dragged him into that room for the first time, he made a choice that would define all the interactions that they would have, and he made it without knowing it would be both the easiest and the hardest choice he would ever make: when her fingers slid off his wrist and she turned to present him—he let her go.


	16. Peace 1

**Chimerical**  
By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's note**: 1sentence rip off number three! I haven't written all fifty prompts yet--so at the moment this is all I have to offer.

* * *

#01 – Peace

She's sitting at the computer, humming, with the smile that always comes before another wild idea, and he knows that he should be worrying—but somehow, after everything that has happened, he knows that there's no such thing as a situation that can't turn out well.

#02 – Joy

She leapt on the bed and sprawled there, and he felt almost like he was intruding when he saw the content smile on her face.

#03 – Weird

What she wanted was _someone_ who understood the urge to find the supernatural—so it was a stroke of luck that one morning she heard that idiot Taniguchi talking to a boy from a different junior high about someone who had talked about wanting to find aliens, time travelers, espers, and sliders—and that that boy was the one who sat in front of her, the one who had asked about her introduction.

#04 – Busy

He was walking out with Asahina-san and Nagato-san when he felt the sudden stab of pain and shock from Kyon—and almost immediately, a reaction from Haruhi—and had he not been trying to locate Kyon in the sudden influx of closed space, he would have been envious of the connection between them.

#05 – Complain

**chounouryoku** (19:24): and of course, we have to live by the whims of some girl.

#06 – Tomato

It started when Kyon's little sister tossed a small handful of flour at Mikuru, and ended when Kyon got a tomato to the face from Haruhi.

#07 – Africa

He was careful never to refer to it, and she always danced around the subject—and all of the club members worked at studiously ignoring the elephant in the corner.

#08 – Ballroom Dancing

"Y-yes, I know how—isn't it taught in this time period?"

#09 – Tanabata

After she had given Kyon all the information that she could at that time-juncture, she had another task to do—to make sure that, during a visit to the library, certain books came into the hands of a girl about to enter East Junior High.

#10 – Music

He wasn't surprised to see that it was Haruhi that was playing when he followed the sound of the piano, but what _did_ surprise him was the fact that Kyon was in the room with her, and he watched through the ajar door as she stood, gestured to the bench, and proceeded to teach Kyon how to play.


	17. Peace 2

**Chimerical**  
By Faronon Star Wolf

**Author's notes**: The song mentioned in #14 is "Sleepwalker" by Nightwish.

* * *

#11 – Tender

Their first kiss—_second,_ her mind insists, but that had only been a dream—is a study of contrasts: her hands firmly gripping his head and the hesitant touch of her lips on his.

#12 – Encounter

**chounoryoku** (14:34): if you can make it to the Kitaguchi Station by half past three, I'll prove it to you.

#13 – Score

He set his stone down and captured several of Haruhi's white stones—and groaned when the next move she made was a snapback.

#14 – Sleep

The song was in English, and not the kind of music she usually liked—but the lyrics hit her just as hard as the those of the songs she had sung for ENOZ—(_"In my dreams you're mine to keep"_)

#15 – Evolution

Just as she had never known the real name of her contact when she had been a student at North High School, Mikuru didn't know the real name of the woman who was her current contact (but if the past was any indication, it would be the Mikuru from the future).

#16 – Joke

**kumode** (14:29): You expect me to believe that espers really exist?

#17 – Participate

She grinned when Kyon sat up with interest when she announced her newest plan, and it only grew wider as he actually offered suggestions—_good_ suggestions—as to how they should proceed.

#18 – Basket

He almost suggested that Haruhi should stop counting her chickens before the eggs were even _laid_, but after thinking about who he was talking to…

#19 – Year

After that first Tanabata at her junior high, she repeated her act of entering the school illegally on the seventh day of the seventh month—but it wasn't until her third year of high school that she finally met John Smith again.

#20 – Best

He paused at the door and looked back at the others, and wondered if he was really the best one for this: after all, he had none of the abilities the others had…


End file.
